Flames Ignited By Blood Old Verson
by SilverSwordAlchemist15
Summary: Rose Summers a Lt of Colonel Mustang and a close friend, will they're friendship bloom into something stronger when they find out along with Edward Elric Atmistris is actually in great danger, we'll soon find out.. Rate M for pooty mouth XD
1. Introduction

FYI this fanfiction is following the Manga story line

Narrators POV

Edward huffed as he walked towards the main office of the military head quarters for his practical evuation. He saw the Colonel he had seen just last year in his Granny's house when he had lost his arm and leg from his attempt to bring back his late mother. "Colonel Mustang" he said to him with a serous face. "That's Lt. Colonel Mustang to you, well you were laying around I got promoted" said the black haired officer. A young woman groaned, smacking her head, her blood red hair blowing in the wind "Come on Roy, he isn't even in the room yet and already you are pulling the rank card on him!" she said. Edward blinked, looking at the girl, she was wearing the military issued long black jacket but under neath was a black baggy pants, she was wearing a black tank top with what looked like a black cut up version of the military blue jacket with out the sleeves, and black combat boots. Mustang twitched slightly "Lt. Summers, I am talking to a future dog of the state, please do no intruded-" "But he is SO cute!" she said, hugging Edward tightly. "Gah!" said Ed, he looked at the strange woman, she had pale skin and ruby red eyes "Besides! His like what, 8! You cant let him join the military!" "I AM 11 YEARS OLD NOT 8!" Edward yelled at her. The woman blinked "...That is still far to young to join the military" she said sadly, straigtning up, Edward saw a flash of silver from her waist and looked seeing a silver chain from one of the belt loops on her pants to her pocket, his eyes wided "Are you coming or not?" asked Mustang, looking at between his Lt and Edward. "Y-Yeah, I am coming" he said, walking up the stairs beside Mustang, Lt. Summers on his other side. Edward kept glancing at the chain around the woman's waist and the Lt noticed "Yes Mr. Elric, I am a state alchemist" she said smoothly, smiling slightly at the shocked look on his face. "Oh well I know.. Its just-" "You didn't think there would be many female state alchemist? Your right, I am one of few" she said proudly with her head held high. Just before they entered the room where Fuhure Bradly was Edward opened his mouth to ask one question "What's your title?" the woman smirked, stepping in front of Edward and Mustang "I forgot to introduce myself right? Sorry about that" she smirked, brining out her pocket watch, holding it by the chain "My name is Rose Summers, The Blood Alchemist"

Rose Summers, subodonet of Lt. Mustang, close friend of Roy, a dog of the state, a solider of war, a lover of all things peaceful and a nose bleeder?

All of this next time on 'Flames Egnited by Blood' Chapter 1 'The Past and The Present'


	2. Chapter 2 Past VS Present

Narrator POV

As Rose Summers and Roy Mustang watched from the balcony as Edward started to do his practical exam, Mustang glanced over at his subordinate "You know, you should have wore your issued uniform, we are in the company of the Fuhure" he said to her. Rose looked up at him "I am wearing the uniform! I just happened to dye them all black and made them more my style!" she said, smiling at him. Mustang chuckled softly, shaking his head at his long time friends attitude. He remember the first time he had ever meet the young girl during his state alchemy exam as well...

*Flash Back*

*Roy Mustangs POV*

I sighed softly as I looked up at the military base that stood before me, I was nervous like I was facing the devil himself. I took a deep breath and was about to walk in when something caught my eye. I saw a young lady around my age, maybe slightly younger, with long flaming red hair, she appeared to be crocking beside the stairs, holding her face. I blinked slowly, walking up "No, no no, why now? Why now of all times" she whispered softly, I leaned over slightly and saw that there was blood leaking between her fingers "Hey! Are you alright?" I asked walking closer, she looked up surprised "I-I am fine! Its nothing!" she said through her hands. I looked at her "Your bleeding, let me help-" "I said I am fine!" she said angrily, removing her hands from her face. I then discovered that the blood was not coming from a scar or a wound, but her nose "Y...Your having a nose bleed" I said slowly, she gasped and covered her face again "So what if I am?! My body produces more blood then I need so I have nose bleeds a couple of times a month!" she said angrily "If you got a problem with that go somewhere else!" I looked at her and sighed, digging into my pocket I brought out a hankie and knelt down beside her "Here, I am sorry if I saw something I should not have" I said to her. She blinked a couple of times then slowly took the handkerchief "T...thank you" she said softly, wiping the blood off her face. "I am sorry that I snapped at you, its just its really embarrassing having nose bleeds right in front of the military building" she said. I smiled "Don't worry about it" I said, I then noticed something around her neck, it looked to be a wide choker collar, but that's not what caught my attaionchion, it was the transmutation circle in the middle "You're an alchemist" I said. She looked up at me and nodded, smiling widely "Sure am! My name is Rose Summers, what's yours big boy?" she asked, with a smirk. I smirked back "Roy Mustang, pleasure to meet you"

*End Flash Back*

Mustang shook his head, chuckling softly, Rose looked up at him "What?" "Nothing Lt Summers, nothing" he said softly, as he watched Edward talk to the Fuhure "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" he asked, Rose nodded, smiling slightly "Sure does"

*Flash Back*

*Rose Summers POV*

I sighed as I walked towards were me and Roy were going to do our practical exam "...I am so nervous!" I said. "Don't worry, you did fine on your written and physical exam, the practical will b easy" "Yeah I know... but still... They only allow the best of the best in!" "We'll do fine" he stated as we walked in, there he was... Fuhure Bradly and a bunch of others, I gulped, I felt REALLY small now... The Fuhure smiled "Welcome one and all to the state alchemy practical exam! You have made it this far because we believe that you may have patination to become a state alchemist, now its time to prove it to us. As you can see" he gestured to the items behind him, there was a river, a mountain, a bunch of trees, your basic items for normal transmutation. "We have brought together some raw items, time to show your stuff, once we call your name please step forward" he said, another man stepped forward, calling a couple of names, the alchemist stepped forward and showed them there staff, which was fairly impressive by my standard.

I looked at Roy, he seemed to be forced on the alchemist, watching them, although he didn't seem to impressed. "Rose Summers" said the man. I gulped and walked up slowly, the Fuhure seemed to scene my nervousness and smiled warmly "Don't worry miss, just take your time" he said, that made me feel somewhat better. I took a deep breath and stood up on the platform, brining out a knife, turning to everyone "Before I preform my alchemy, I want to make one thing clear! I am NOT trying to kill myself!" everyone seemed confused at my statement, when suddenly I brought the dagger blade across the palm of my hand, wincing, everyone gasp "Get that knife away from her!"said some of the alchemist, one of the soldiers started to come towards me when Fuhure Bradly raised his hand "Wait a moment please" he said. The transudation circle on my choker started to glow and I pointed the palm of my hand towards the mountain, the droplets of blood from my hand shoot out towards the mountain, firing at it as thought the crimson drops where bullets from a machine gun. Everyone stared in shock as the smoke cleared, the mountain had huge dents in it. I looked at everyone and blinked "...Was that no every good?... Should I try again?" I asked, tilting my head. Fuhure Bradly laughed "No, no Miss. Summers, that is alright, you may step off the platform now" he said, I nodded and walked up to Roy "Beat that" I said smirking. He chuckled as his name was called he walked up and snapped his fingers, all the trees caught fire, my eyes widen as he walked back "How was that?" I pouted as I crossed my arms "...Show off" I muttered.

*End Flash Back*

I smiled softly and looked at Edward as he clapped his hands together, I raised a brow 'What the-' he suddenly put his hands on the ground and a spear appeared, my eyes widen "How the hell?!" I said, looking at Roy, he seemed unfazed "...You knew about that didn't you?" "I am as surprised as you are" he stated, I grunted "Yeah right".

Edward suddenly charged at Fuhure Bradly, I blinked and stood up quickly "EDWARD!" I yelled at him he suddenly stopped with the spear a few inches from the Fuhure's neck, the soilders on the ground floor had they're guns pointed as Edwards head and the Fuhure had his hand up, a silent gesture to tell them to stop. One of the solders started yelling at Edward and I groaned, smacking my forehead "...The...idiot" I muttered. The Fuhure didn't seem to mind saying Edward had a lot of guts, but lack of expense as he walked away, just as Edward's spear fell in half, I blinked, looking at the Fuhure "...When the hell did he bring out his sword?!" I asked Roy, he shrugged "No clue" he stated. I groaned "Well... it looks like Edward Elric is now the youngest state Alchemist in military history..." I muttered softly. "Not to menuhin the shortest" Mustang said smirking, I looked at him, flicking his nose "Be nice! He is only 11, he still has growing to do!"


End file.
